


Swan Song- Requiem of a Broken Girl

by foxie_enby



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxie_enby/pseuds/foxie_enby
Summary: After the war begins, Marianne quickly writes a final note before disappearing with her trusted horse, Dorte. Though Dorte is later taken in by a nearby villager, nobody ever sees Marianne again. After the war ends, Marianne's old friend Hilda finds herself wandering near the place of the last confirmed sighting of Marianne.
Kudos: 4





	Swan Song- Requiem of a Broken Girl

"For years, I've begged for the goddess to take me," the tear-stained paper read "But she never listens to my plea. I continue to live out my days in misery. I suppose I don't deserve her mercy."

The note continues. "If you're reading this, it means I'm gone and Dorte has found you. The goddess won't kill me, so I must do it myself. Please take good care of Dorte. He was my last reason for living."

The note ends with the initials MVE scribbled at the bottom and a post script that warns "do not go into the forest."

Little did the person reading the letter know, deep in the forest was a blue-haired noble girl swinging from a tree branch by her neck. The girl had ordered her steed to go to the village outside of the forest and stay there before finding a spot that she was sure her body would never be recovered from.

She had no rope but she had her sweater from her school uniform. It would have to do. She instinctively knew how to tie it because she had mentally practiced for years. Though she never had the courage to go through with it, she always knew deep down that she would have to be the one to end her own life someday, with every prayer that went unanswered.

The time for being scared was over, she thought.

"Father, mother... I will be with you soon," were her final words as she mentally prayed to Sothis a final time before taking her own life.

She kicked the log that she was using as a make-shift stool, jumping forward as the sweater tightened around her neck. Her throat burned as the remaining breath choked out of her. She struggled for a moment, then went limp.

She had finally done it. Marianne Von Edmund was dead, dangling from a tree. There was much irony in the fact that the girl who fed the birds daily would now become food for the crows as her body decayed.

Nobody, not even her adoptive father, knew what became of her. It seemed at least one of her prayers were answered, because just as she desperately begged the goddess, no human being ever found her body. Scavenging birds nibbled away her remains long before human footsteps ever stepped through that area of the forest again.

But years later, a pink-haired girl wandered to that spot to see a torn sweater on the ground, ripped from a tree branch and strands of light blue hair around the area. The sweater was raggedy and damp, but the girl recognized it, along with that exact shade of blue.

"Marianne," she yelled out. "No... No... Not you. Goddess dammit, not you!"

She sank to her knees and sobbed hysterically. Her bangs stuck to her face while she cried. She didn't care that her knees and skirt were being stained by the dirty ground. All she cared about was the shocking realization of where her best friend from her academy days had ended up.

In that moment, she vowed to never tell a soul what she found there. She dug a shallow hole with a twig and buried the remaining scraps of the sweater and the few strands of blue hair. She never returned to that area again and spent the rest of her life convincing herself it was just a horrible nightmare, even though she knew it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> If Marianne falls in battle on Classic Mode before the timeskip, it says at the end that she was last seen fleeing on horseback. Her A support with Byleth heavily implies that she's suicidal. This is based on those two things.


End file.
